X, the Familiar of Zero
by Optimus1099
Summary: A young mercenary is brought to a new foreign land. His first mission: To be the familiar of the one they call the Zero
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

For as long as I remember, all I ever wanted to do was to travel the world. Visit foreign cultures and take in the sights and what not. That's why I became a soldier for hire. It's not the most impressive of jobs to put on a resume for an 18 year old but I love what I do. My name is James Allelujah von Wolfe but you can call me X.

**Los Angeles, California USA**

**0150 Hours**

**Rooftop of The Lounge Nightclub**

_("Gangnam Style" playing in background)_

"Damn it, do they have to play that over and over again?" I asked into my headset.

"Well, we are in a Korea town nightclub in LA what do you honestly expect dumbass?" a feminine voice sharply replied back. The voice belonged to my partner, if you could call her that, Queen. I don't know her real name and she doesn't know mine. Revealing your real name is essentially suicide in this line of work. Despite our differences, we manage to form a stable relationship.

"Listen up, the primary target is a North Korean that simply goes by the name, the Dragon. Although the US government has tried numerous times to catch him, he always manages to get away through the cracks. We know for a fact that he's going into the Lounge to set up a drug sale with the head of LA's cartels. Eliminate him and we get a cool $5 million USD."

"What about the cartel head?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure they aren't going to like the fact that I sliced up their drug supplier."

"He's nothing." Queen said in an annoyed voice. "Also try to avoid civilian casualties. The last time you were creative we got penalized and it cost us 25% of the bounty."

"Hey it's not my fault that son of a bitch blew himself up in the middle of a market. If your information was more accurate, that wouldn't have happened." I shot back. As soon as I said those words, I instantly wished I didn't. Queen took pride in her information network and I lost track of the number of times her information proved the difference between success and failure. However the last mission, although a success, was far more costly than it needed to be. "Hey Queen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

"Shut it…you're right. I made a mistake and I'm over it now. Let's get started." Queen said in a defeated tone.

"_Shit…I better make it up to her later" _I thought carefully. If I'm not careful, Queen could easily get me killed by feeding me the wrong information.

"Well, it's showtime!"

**Penthouse of The Lounge Nightclub**

"Hello Dragon. Please, come in, come in and make yourself comfortable" said a balding average looking man. He stood up from his seat and went to shake the hand of the North Korean drug dealer. "I hope there were no problems with your arrival."

"None that I couldn't take care of Mr. Smith," replied Dragon a matter-of-factly. "The US government is too busy fighting with itself to seriously threaten my business. I hope your guards are more competent than those foolish federal agents."

"Of course, I only choose the best to guard the…" but before Mr. Smith could reply, something came crashing through the glass ceiling. Fearing for his life, Mr. Smith hid behind the bar in the Penthouse.

"Dragon, you there?" inquired Mr. Smith. There was no response. "Dragon?"

"_Shit, where the fuck is everybody?! I'm paying them to protect me but where are they?"_

"It's pointless in thinking that anyone is coming to check up on you guys." A young voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there? Show yourself, coward!" Mr. Smith yelled out.

"Strong words coming from the man cowering behind a bar don't you think?" replied the voice. "Please, come out and sit. I'm sure you, Snake, and I have plenty to talk about. Oh and if you are looking for your gun, it's pointless, I already swept the place."

"_Fuck_!" Mr. Smith swore mentally. He tried finding his hidden gun in one of the bar drawers but found that it was gone. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"You hard of hearing? I want you to come out and talk," replied the voice. "As for who I am, just call me X."

Mr. Smith stood up slowly and turned toward the voice. He knew the voice sounded a bit youthful but he didn't expect a 17 or 18 year old to be sitting in front of him. As he started to slowly walk towards X he asked "Uhh, where's Dragon?"

"Dragon, oh yes Dragon…his head is in front of you" I said calmly.

As soon as he said that, Mr. Smith looked down. To his horror, there was Dragon's head, his mouth frozen in a scream. Unable to stomach the image, Mr. Smith fell onto his rear and he turned his head to vomit.

"That's pathetic. A little blood is enough to make you sick. How you became head of the cartels is beyond me," I remarked.

"Please, it's just a family thing. I didn't even want to become head…my father just forced me into this business. Please spare me!" Mr. Smith begged. Tears streaming down his face "I'll give you anything you want: money, drugs, women, you just name it!"

"Fine, we have a deal," I said in a business manner.

"Really, what is it? I'll do anything you want!" Mr. Smith said, his face brightening.

"What I want….is your life." I coldly replied.

With that, X drew one of his katanas and sliced Mr. Smith's head cleanly off.

"That was cruel of you," as Queen voiced out her displeasure. "I told you he was nothing to be concerned with."

"Well, I didn't ask for his life story. Besides, it sounded like he hated his so called job and I helped him quit. I think I did him a favor," I shot back in defense.

To be fair, Queen did have a point. Apparently, Mr. Smith was an average family man with a wife and two kids. No real crimes, not even a parking ticket. His only crime was being the reluctant head of the largest cartel in LA. He didn't have to die today, but I wasn't in a very forgiving mood.

"What's done is done, I can't really do anything about….whoa" I stood aghast, unable to finish my thought. As I turned to face the door, a green oval opened right in front of me. "Queen, you getting this through the camera feed?"

"Yes, and I have no idea what it is. Get away from it now!" Queen yelled in an agitated voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I replied back and jumped back. "What the!"

However, it seemed whatever the green oval was, things that looked like tentacles emerged from the oval and latched onto my left leg. In a futile attempt, I tried to cut the green tentacle with my katanas but they just bounced off.

"Shit! Queen I have a problem. You need to bail now!"

"I'm not leaving you! We are partners remember that and I am not losing you so easily!" Queen yelled in a pleading voice.

"Heh, my only regret is that I never got to learn your real name, Queen. I hope you find happiness somewhere," I said in a calm voice. "I hope we'll see each other sometime in the future."

With that, I was swallowed by the green oval and saw black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mizuki000: No, X will not be OP. He does not possess any magical or "unique" abilities that appear in like Naruto or DBZ. He will have heightened senses and increased physical capabilities but those are a result of his merc training.**

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

**Summoning Field**

(Louise POV)

"So everyone has done the summoning ritual, correct?" inquired a balding man in his mid 40s.

"No, not everyone Professor Colbert. Louise the Zero hasn't yet," answered a red haired female student.

Professor Colbert sighed. "I thought I told you all of my reservations of using such crude names toward your fellow students."

"But it's true isn't it? She can't even do the simplest of spells. I mean, why is she even here?" asked the female student. "All she's done is cause explosions. I'm surprised no one hasn't been…"

"SHUT UP KIRCHE!" I yelled out.

"Well, then Louise prove me wrong. Let's see this wonderful familiar that you so boastfully promised. I'm dying to see it," Kirche said in a mocking tone.

"_Oh why did I make that stupid promise. That's just what I need to make myself look even stupider. That stupid red haired bimbo goes and summons a Fire Salamander! At this point, I'll take anything…a dog…a cat…anything!"_

These thoughts continued to cloud my mind as I slowly made my way into the summoning circle.

"_Please don't let me fail…I don't think I can take any more of this."_

After taking three deep breaths, I start the incantation, "My humble familiar that exists somewhere in this universe. I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, in the name of the Five Great Powers, summon you!"

_**BOOM!**_

(X POV)

"God damn it! That was completely unnecessary! I mean I can forgive being abducted by green tentacles but throwing an explosion right in my face is certainly overkill don't you think?!" I yelled out.

I tried to get my bearings but all I saw was a cloud of smoke and dust. Fortunately, a gentle wind blew across and cleared up dust clouds. What I saw in front of me left me stunned. In front of me stood a pink haired little girl, perhaps no more than 12 years old and further behind her stood a large of kids. I decided to take the direct approach as I was already getting a headache from the turn of events that were unfolding.

"All right, who are you and more importantly where the fuck am I, little girl?" I asked the pink haired girl quite roughly. "Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"…" the girl's mouth moved and it was clear that sound was coming out but I could not understand a single word.

"…." From the corner of my eye, I could see a red haired female, with quite a large bust mind you, talk. Whatever she said was apparently funny, as it caused the rest of the group of kids to start laughing.

That got me pissed. I drew both katanas and in a matter of seconds, I ran toward the girl and laid both blades on her throat. That got the group to shut up real quick.

"What's so funny girl? I like jokes. Let's hear one from you"

Suddenly, I felt that danger was approaching and I jumped back, away from the red haired girl. While I was in the air, I saw a fireball, a godforsaken fireball incinerate the very position I had just occupied. I turned towards the source of the fireball and there stood a balding man. However, what surprised me was that rather than holding a flamethrower, as I had expected, he was holding a wooden staff, and this staff had smoke coming out of it.

"_This man is dangerous. He has that look. The look of a warrior. I have to be on my guard here"_

I faced the man in a defensive stance. It was clear that he had some form of fire weaponry that provided him with some form of long range combat. Unfortunately, so did I. Besides my primary twin katana swords, I also carried two Colt M1911s, just in case I can't get up close and personal. However, before I could sheathe my swords, I felt a downward tug and next thing I knew, the pink haired girl had put her lips on mine.

I pushed her away, probably harder than I should, but before I could check up on her, I felt an immense burning sensation on my left hand.

"What the fuck did you do me you brat?!" I yelled out angrily.

"Hey, I understand you now!" the pink haired girl said in a surprised voice.

"Huh, you can? That's great now perhaps you can tell me what the hell is going on ?"

"Perhaps you can yourself!" the balding man interjected. "You threaten one of my students and expect me to look over it?"

"Hey chrome dome, shut it I'm not talking to you all right? Besides, I can easily kill you right now so don't push your luck." I reply harshly. "I don't know what type of society you live in, but do you honestly think I'll accept being kidnapped with a smile on my face?"

"Kid..kidnapped?" the bald man faltered. "You were summoned here were you not?"

"Summoned? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You mean like with a flick of the wand and an incantation?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know of the ritual?" the bald man asked.

I did a mental facepalm. Perhaps I should take things a bit more slowly with these people.

"No, perhaps you can explain where the fuck I am then. It's clear that you are the head of this group. Answer my questions and will not harm anyone."

My opposite took a minute to think over my proposal and ultimately, he too lowered his staff. "Very well, ask away."

"First, where am I and who the hell are you guys. Second, but most importantly, why am I here?" I listed my question.

"Well, first off you are in the prestigious Tristain Academy of Magic, located in the country of Tristain …"

"Never heard of it" I interrupted.

"What how could you have never heard of Tristain? Tell me you've heard of Halkeginia at least!" the pink haired girl asked in shock.

"No, I have not little girl. I have never heard of Tristain and believe me when I say this, but I travel quite often." I replied calmly.

"Great, I get some idiotic country bumpkin as a familiar…"the girl mumbled.

Whatever, her worries were not important to me.

"So, if this is an academy, I take it that you are a teacher here and those kids are your students…make sense considering the uniform."

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Professor Jean Colbert the Flame Snake," answered Professor Colbert. "May I ask for your name?"

"They call me X, just X" I reply coolly.

"They?"

"You don't need to worry about it," I said in an annoyed manner. "Now, more importantly, why am I here? One second, I'm doing my job and the next some green oval sucks me in and brings me here."

"Well, it seems that you were summoned here to be Miss Valliere's familiar," Professor Colbert calmly answered.

"Me…a familiar…like one of those pet things you see in manga and anime to who again?"

Professor Colbert raises his hand and points toward the pink haired girl sitting on the ground next to me.

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm sorry?" both Professor Colbert and Miss Valliere asked.

"What makes you think I'll be the familiar of a prepubescent child?"

Stifled laughter came from the crowd of students and even Professor Colbert took on a slight red flush.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"Prepubescent child? I'm a prepubescent child?" a dark yet quite voice inquired.

This coldness. I haven't felt anything like this sense the time I made the mistake of criticizing Queen's cooking. I slowly turn around and face Miss Valliere.

"I'M 16 YEARS OLD YOU JERK!" she screamed out in both anger and humiliation.

I was genuinely surprised. "What you lie! You're only 2 years younger than me?"

"Enough please!" Professor Colbert called out.

Good thing too, because it seemed as though Miss Valliere was reaching a critical point and I did not want to be next to her when she cracked.

"You were summoned to be her familiar and those runes on your hand are proof that you are bound by the familial contract."

"So, nothing I can do to cancel this contract?"

"Well, there is one way, but for that to work, the familiar needs to die," Professor Colbert answered.

"Cheers, I choose life"

I faced Miss Valliere. "It seems that you and I are stuck with one another for the time being. I'm X and it seems that I'll be protecting you. Consider yourself lucky. My usual rates are quite high."

Before the girl could respond back, Professor Colbert clapped his hands. "Well, now that everyone has successfully summoned a familiar, you have the rest of the day off to get to know your familiars. Please return to the castle."

With that ending statement, Professor Colbert levitated off the ground and flew off towards the castle.

"_Well, now I'm certain I'm no longer on Earth…"_

One by one, the other students followed suit and followed the professor. All except Miss Valliere.

"Why aren't you doing the same?" I asked

"Because she can't" the red haired girl answered. "I'll admit Louise, you were right about summoning a handsome familiar, so I'll give you points for that…Besides I like the fire in him" With that, the red haired girl winked at me seductively and floated off with a small blue haired girl, who apparently summoned a dragon.

"_Amazing. I almost slit her throat and all she thinks about is doing it with me…well it could be worse I guess."_

"Wait…what does she mean you can't?"

Louise didn't answer and she started to walk towards the castle. "Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!"

"_Oh dear…it seems that I've talked about a touchy subject. Interesting."_

As I followed Louise up the trail, a small smile came to my face. This was going to be a certainly interesting little adventure.

* * *

Hello readers, Optimus1099 here

This is my first fanfic and I hope so far that there haven't been any big issues so far.

As I've mentioned, X doesn't have any magical powers but rather relies on his natural physical capabilities. In a sense, he is comparable to Wade Wilson (power wise) in X-Men Origins Wolverine, prior to him being turned into Weapon 11/Deadpool.

Another thing is, X will not be some heartless killer as I portrayed him in the prologue. He is still young and gets carried away by his emotions.

Lastly, I'm listening to suggestions for a possible romantic interest. I don't mind the Louise relationship but as many fanfics already cover that, I feel some other characters should get some spotlight.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and review away!


End file.
